


Mine

by hiddlesohmy



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance, loki drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlesohmy/pseuds/hiddlesohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: Here’s a fluffy Loki/OFC drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

He saw her standing a few meters away from him, talking to Sif. Mid conversation she looked around to find him, seeing him she smiled brightly waving her hand. He just stood there alone, looking at everyone in the room but most of all his attention would be drawn to her again.

“She is a rather lively isn’t she” Frigga said appearing next to him. “Most lively” Loki replied recalling their bedroom activities.

“You’re cheeks are lovely shade of flushed pink dear” she told him. Loki cleared his throat. “I don’t know what you speak of mother”

“I’m glad she makes you happy”, Loki considered what Frigga had just said. “Sometimes I think it’s a lie” he told her. “I don’t deserve this” he said further.

“Nevertheless..” he straightened himself.

“…she will be a princess soon” he said looking at Frigga who gave him an approving nod. “And you have all my blessings when you do make her yours”

“She will be my queen”


End file.
